


In Sickness and In Health

by pxngwing



Category: haikyuu, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Kuroo is sick :(, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sickfic, bokuroo - Freeform, haikyuu fanfiction, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxngwing/pseuds/pxngwing
Summary: Kuroo is currently suffering a deadly disease while Bokuto fights for both of them.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry in advance :(

“I’m dying.” 

Bokuto wouldn’t care much if those words came out of an actor or actress’s mouths in a drama series, but hearing it come out right from his best friend hurts him a lot. He hates that. And the fact that Kuroo would smile evey time he’d say that makes it even worse. It’s like he’s accepting his own fate. 

Bokuto would say something along the lines of ‘No, you’re gonna get better!’ or ‘We’ll fight through this together!’, thinking that it would make him feel better. 

It has been two months, yet Kuroo only suffered more. Bokuto would sometimes hear him, saying;

“I give up.”

“I can’t handle anymore.”

“Let me die in peace.”

All this weight, it was too much for both of them to handle. 

What happened a week later was very unexpected for Bokuto. The ravenette requested to sleep with him on his hospital bed that night. 

“Thank you. I’m so glad I met you and I’m so glad we’ve become best friends. You made me really happy all these years.” 

“Stop! Don’t say it like you’re dying!”

“But I am. Bokuto, we’ve struggled so much. We deserve to take a rest you know.”

“If that means you’re sleeping for an eternity I’m not accepting it!” Bokuto shouts. 

“Keep it down. You’ll wake up the patients in the next room.” Kuroo’s voice was weak, hoarse and lifeless. 

“Bitch! Don’t change the topic!” Tears flowed freely from his eyes, showing the other that he deeply cares. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Bokuto whimpered.

“Please continue to fight. We’re in this together,  in sickness and in health,  right?” 

“Haha, we’re not even married!” Kuroo managed to laugh, but it came out all raspy. 

“Then I’ll marry you, right here, right now!” 

“Tch, I bet you don’t even know the vow.” Bokuto replied with a serious ‘I do!’

“Then come sit here with me.” Bokuto obeyed, now sitting right next to him on his bed. Kuroo held Bokuto’s hands. It was very visible that Kuroo’s hands were very pale and only the veins stood out. They smiled, exchanging words;

_“I, Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutaro, take you Bokuto Koutaro/Kuroo Tetsurou, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy law; and this is my solemn vow.”_

“I love you Tetsurou.”

“I love you too, Kou.”

Both closed their eyes, only for Kuroo to be sleeping for an eternity. Nothing else was heard except soft snores and a flatline sound.

* * *

Bokuto woke up, feeling lonely and cold, only to realize that the man sleeping next to him was gone. He remembered sleeping on his hospital bed, but in his current position, he was on the couch next to it. All that there was is an empty room with Bokuto lonely standing in the middle of it. The room looked gloomy, and incomplete for some reason. He then went outside to ask a nurse what could have happened to Kuroo. Maybe he got transmitted to a different room? He doesn’t know. A doctor, whom Bokuto knew by face, approached him. He was the assigned doctor for them. 

Bokuto was sure the doctor said something more than that, but the only word he focused on was ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Kuroo Tetsurou, at 12:30 am, died happily on his lover’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I made this, but I just thought of it and it made me want to turn it into a short story. Not depressed or anything, just felt like doing it :/ I’m glad how it turned out, but also I’m sorry. 
> 
> Just a reminder: Don’t throw any hate comments at me and please respect if you don’t ship it.


End file.
